1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a photographing method of a motion picture photographing apparatus and, more particularly, to interval photographing which photographs an image at regular time intervals set by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interval photographing function of a motion picture photographing apparatus refers to a function that photographs at time intervals set by a user for a short time and finally makes a single motion picture. In general, a user uses such an interval photographing function when he/she wishes to photograph an event which very slowly changes over a long period of time.
The interval photographing generally generates a single motion picture using setting values of the photographing apparatus. The setting values are generally set when photographing is initially performed. However, since the interval photographing may be performed for a long time, the initial setting values become inappropriate with time.
In order to solve this problem, a method of automatically changing a photographing mode with time has been developed. However, the method has a problem in that it does not reflect a user's intention of photographing a change in an environment and further, does not satisfactorily represent such a change in the environment, due to the change in the photographing mode.